Adventures in Babysitting
by KingofKings619
Summary: I own nothing from NGE. Ritsuko is going out drinking with her mom and is leaving her little Rei with a babysitter, Misato. What happens? Read and find out


Adventures in Babysitting

It was June 22 (my birthday), 2002 in Tokyo 3. Ritsuko Akagi was at her apartment with her 2 year old daughter, Rei, and her mother, Naoko. Naoko was worried about her daughter. Ritsuko hadn't left her house since Rei was born. But tonight, that was going to be different.

"Ritsuko, how about we go out tonight", Naoko suggested. Ritsuko looked up and said "Good idea. We can all go to the park. Would you like that Rei?" Ritsuko asked Rei while tickling her. After some laughter, Rei nodded and hugged her Mom. Naoko said "That's not what I meant. I meant just you and me". Needless to say, Ritsuko was absolutely shocked. "Mom, I just can't leave Rei here, she's just a baby". Rei was paying no mind to the conversation as she had left 2 minutes ago and was playing with her Legos.

"Come on Ritsuko, you really need a break from Rei, you haven't stepped foot out of your apartment since she was born" Naoko explained, "the least you could do is come with me for a drink and leave Rei with a babysitter". Ritsuko thought about it for a moment and said "Alright, but I'll need to go on the internet to find a proper babysitter". "WHAT! That's gonna take forever. Why not just have your friend Misato babysit her"? Ritsuko was at her breaking point. "MOM, MISATO IS A RAVING DRUNK, BY THE TIME WE GET BACK, REI WOULD PROBABLY BE AN ALCOHOLIC."

"Hey I can control myself in front of kids", Misato said as she somehow appeared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey writer, how did Ritsuko's friend get here?" " I made her magically appear with my awesome writing powers". " Oh, so you can make Misato appear out of thin air, but you can't get me a boyfriend"? "Nobody wants to date a woman who strangles 5 year old children". " Alright, point taken". "Damn right, now back to the story".

Ritsuko and Naoko finished getting dressed and Ritsuko started talking to Misato. " Ok, Rei likes to eat some applesauce and chocolate milk I have in the fridge. She also like bubbles in the bath when she takes one. And don't tell her scary stories, because she won't fall asleep if you do". "Okay, Ritz, I got it". Rei was noticing a new person in the house and her Mom in different clothing with her purse. Rei needed to get to the bottom of this. "Mommy, where we going?" Rei asked. " Rei honey, mommy is going out with grandma, and Misato's here to babysit you". "Me want to come". Trust me Rei, where we're going is no place for kids". "But mommy…" "Rei, just be quiet and be a good girl for Misato", Ritsuko said before giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead, "We'll be back in 2 hours". As Ritsuko was walking to her car, she could hear Rei yelling "MOMMY, MOMMY". Ritsuko decided to ignore it and leave quickly.

When her mom's car left the parking lot, Rei started to cry. She had never been with anyone when her mom wasn't around. "Rei, calm down, she'll be back. Why don't we have some fun until they come back". Rei calmed down and nodded. "OK, what does your mommy usually play with you?" Rei looked down for a minute before walking off and coming back with a tub of Legos and her favorite teddy bear. " Bwocks". "Okay, let's see what we can build with these." 30 mins later, Rei had built a tower with her teddy while Misato built an airplane. They then started reenacting the scene from King Kong for 15 mins.

After they were done playing, Misato heard Rei's stomach grumble. "Are you hungry Rei?". Rei looked up and nodded. Misato picked her up and took her to the kitchen, opened the fridge and asked, " Rei, what does mommy usually feed you?" Rei looked and pointed at the chocolate milk on the top shelf. "Chokowate milk". "Ok, open wide". Rei drank the milk for a couple of mins before Misato took the bottle and put it back in the fridge. The phone started ringing and Misato picked it up after leaving Rei in the TV area. "Hello?" "Misato, is everything OK, I just wanted to check in on Rei". "Ritz, she's fine. We played with her legos and I fed her some chocolate milk". " OK, good. Can I talk to Rei?". "Sure. Rei, your mom wants to talk to you". Rei immediately jumped off the couch and picked up the phone. "Mommy". "Hi, Rei sweetie. How are you"? "Goodie. Misato is weawy nice." "OK sweetie. Mommy will be back in an hour. Bye sweetie." After Rei hung up, Misato started noticing an awful smell. She then realized it was Rei. "Well, somebody needs a diaper change". After being in the bathroom for a minute changing Rei's diaper, Misato heard her stomach grumble. "Damn, I think I drank a little too much juice" Misato said to herself. Rei looked up at Misato and when she did, Misato was clutching her stomach and said "Rei, I really have to pee. So, just get ready for your bath and wait for me to give you one". After Rei left, Misato closed the bathroom door, pulled her pants down, and sat on the toilet. After a couple of mins, Misato saw Rei come in the bathroom with her pajamas and wearing only a towel.

"Rei, can you wait outside, I'm still on the toilet". Rei then got into the tub and was waiting for Misato. Misato then sighed, got up, and flushed. "Rei, do you like bubbles"? Rei answered her by pulling out a pink bottle filled with a bubble starter. "Okay, how much does your mommy usually put for you"? "5 dwops". After putting in the bubbles, the bath went off without a hitch and Misato got Rei dressed in her pajamas. Misato then heard the phone ring again and automatically knew who it was. "What is it Ritz"? "I just called to say we'll be home in 20 mins. Did you give Rei a bath?" "Already done". "Good, see you in 20 mins". When Misato came back, Rei was watching some TV with her teddy bear. Misato decided to join her until Ritsuko came home.

20 mins later, Ritsuko came home without Naoko (you probably already know why) and came into the apartment to see Rei and Misato watching TV. Rei noticed the door open and couldn't contain her excitement. "Mommy home. Mommy home", Rei said as she jumped up and down the couch. "Yes sweetie, mommy's home. So Misato, did you do everything I told you?" "Yes, I'll help you anytime you need a babysitter". "Rei honey, did you like Misato?" "Yes, me wike her" "Okay, Misato, I'll take you up on your offer again sometime".

The End

I got the idea to do this story from a fic called shooting stars, which had Ritsuko saying she is Rei's mother.


End file.
